


Dirty Crossword

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossword, Dirty Talk, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, Slice of Life, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Louis porta la macchina dal meccanico, è costretto a prendere la metro. E incontra Harry, pendolare, che dal canto suo ama fare i cruciverba... in un modo particolarmente insolito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Crossword

  
**Dirty Crossword**  
 

Louis saliva su quella supposta metallica, ormai, solo per un motivo. Ma il primo giorno lo ricordava bene: aveva rotto la sua auto e per arrivare a lavoro aveva dovuto piegarsi al mezzo di trasporto più utilizzato. Lui, sì, che aveva sempre schifato la gente come si faceva con gli appestati nel 1600.   
Quel primo giorno era rimasto in piedi per tutto il tragitto, nonostante la maggior parte delle sedute fossero libere. Di fronte a lui, c'era solo un ragazzetto col viso nascosto dal giornalino che aveva visto distribuire davanti agli ingressi della metro. A quell'orario, tardi rispetto all'ora di punta, c'era relativamente poca gente - per fortuna: ne contò una dozzina in quel vagone. Il suo lavoro gli permetteva di viaggiare nelle ore più tranquille, fiù.   
"Questa è la prima e l'ultima volta" si ripromise convinto, solo per vederla sfumare come cenere al vento, coi giorni a venire.   
Nonostante l'auto riparata, custodita gelosamente nel suo garage, Louis infatti aveva continuato a prendere la metro, per lo stesso tratto, per settimane.  
Il motivo? Quel ragazzino con lo zaino tra le gambe e il giornale a nascondere il viso. La prima volta lo aveva notato a stento, ma quel tanto da risultarne incuriosito. Vedeva soltanto i suoi ricci come una montagnola circondata da una cancellata grigia, che erano le pagine del giornalino. E la sua voce: arrochita e smaliziata, appena percepibile, ma che nel silenzio graffiante di quel mezzo in movimento, era più che udibile. La curiosità spiccò la vetta per un 13 orizzontale del cruciverba che il tipetto tutto ricci stava facendo: "Si alza la mattina". Louis ci pensò, distrattamente, perché ormai l'aveva udito. Cosa si alzava la mattina?   
Non ebbe modo di ascoltare i propri pensieri perché quella voce, con espressione d'ovvietà: "ma certo, è facile: erezione" disse, cogliendolo impreparato. Louis, difatti, aveva sgranato gli occhi e si era guardato attorno per constatare se qualcun altro avesse udito, come lui, ma tutti sembravano farsi i fatti propri.   
Ma come potevano riuscirci? Quel tipo non solo aveva dato la risposta sbagliata, ma aveva usato anche uno squallidissimo doppio senso. Vero, ma pur sempre squallido.

"Oh dannazione, avanzano delle caselle" lo sentì, ancora, per poi vederlo tirare su le spalle. "Le annerisco" concluse, prima di guardarsi di sottecchi attorno, per vedere se qualcuno lo stesse cogliendo in fallo mentre imbrogliava. Incrociò gli occhi azzurri di Louis e, piuttosto che sentirsi in imbarazzo, il tipetto tutto ricci gli sorrise da sbruffone, puntellando le sue guanciotte piene con due soffici solchetti.   
A quel punto, però, fu Louis a sentirsi in soggezione, colto in flagrante nello sbirciare nella sua direzione, con interesse, e così guardò altrove, avvicinandosi alle porte automatiche e costringendosi a non curiosare ulteriormente dalla parte di quel ragazzetto.   
Per una settimana aveva preso la metro alla stessa ora, costretto dalla mancanza della sua automobile super accessoriata.

Giovedì: Si mantenne vicino alle porte automatiche, ma il tipo coi ricci era ancora lì, a fare il suo stesso tragitto e a scendere a chissà quante fermate dopo la sua, forse diretto a scuola o all'università.  Seduto scomposto e con le spalle curve fasciate dal suo cappotto, Louis non si accorse quando fosse accaduto, ma a metà viaggio se lo ritrovò nei posti a sedere vicino a lui, ancora con quel giornale davanti al naso e il sorrisetto vispo, che lui poteva osservargli di profilo.  
Questa volta, la curiosità di Louis venne spiazzata da un 15 verticale: "affermazione di successo". Louis sentì il sudore freddo correre lungo la schiena. Sperò che la prima volta, il giorno precedente, avesse capito male, ma quando il tipo "Ah, sì, gemito" esclamò estasiato, Louis non ebbe più dubbi: era troppo vicino a lui, per poter cullarsi nella menzogna di aver udito male. Ancora.  
Venerdì: Louis si sedette, impegnato a studiare un discorso da fare per la riunione del pomeriggio con i soci. Il tipo tutto ricci, quel giorno, era distante. Ma quando il vagone si fece più vuoto, Louis allungò le orecchie e lo sentì: "35 orizzontale: là, dove non giunge il Sole".   
Alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
"Questa è facile" esclamò il tipo.  
Non. poteva. crederci.  
Lunedì: si sedettero vicino. Dopo un lungo fine settimana in cui entrambi avevano vissuto la propria, distante, vita. Il ragazzino tutto ricci gli avanzò perfino un sorriso, al quale Louis aveva risposto con un cenno, prima di sedersi accanto a lui. Non che fosse una sua iniziativa, per carità! Quella era l'ultima seduta rimasta libera.  
Quel Lunedì, un 32 orizzontale: "finale che non ammette repliche".   
Louis si era torturato le labbra per tutto il tempo in cui attese la risposta maliziosa dell'altro, spizzando con la coda degli occhi il foglio grigio su cui egli scriveva.  
Quel cruciverba non aveva nulla di corretto, dove sembrava vigere la regola dell'errore perpetuo. Si morse perfino l'interno delle guance, spazientito da quell'essere vivente che lo esasperava a suon di doppi sensi. 

"Forse... orgasmo?" lo sentì optare, mentre faceva un tentativo puntellando con la penna sul foglio e sillabando la parole. Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

NON CI POTEVA CREDERE.

"Oh, ci sta... però non sono d'accordo!" commentò, girandosi verso di Louis per – forse? – ricevere la sua opinione in merito. Questo, invece, si alzò indispettito e si avvicinò alle porte. Per la sua fermata mancava ancora mezzo tragitto.  
Martedì: finalmente ultimo giorno senza auto, per Louis. Entrò nella metro alla stessa ora, sullo stesso vagone, il numero 3. Quel tipo era ancora lì. Come se lo attendesse. Lo vide sedersi compostamente, subito dopo averlo inquadrato vicino alle porte, desideroso forse che Louis gli si sedesse nuovamente vicino e che gli concedesse una seconda possibilità?  
Louis sospirò e cadde nel tranello. Si sedette accanto al ragazzo, sistemando la propria valigetta tra le gambe.

Il tipo, in quel giorno autunnale, nascondeva i suoi bei ricci indomabili sotto un cappello di lana. Peccato, perché era l'unica eccezione lì dentro che piacesse a Louis.  
Il cruciverba a sfondo sessuale, tuttavia, - cosa che invece detestava perché capace di imbarazzarlo – non si fece attendere molto.  
A un 16 verticale, però, Louis seppe trattenersi: "Nel mezzo di gambe" che subito fu seguito da un sussurro flebile e udibile soltanto a lui che gli sedeva accanto: "pene".   
Louis strinse i pugni ma rimase seduto. Palesemente stizzito, lo sentì ridacchiare. Quanto gli urtavano le persone, santissimodio!  
Fu un 18 verticale, quel giorno: "Non è un lavoro di mano" al quale, tutto contento, il tipo affermò: "fellatio, ci sta! Che fortuna" spingendolo ad alzarsi, frustrato, dopo avergli lanciato un'occhiataccia.  
Si sentiva un gran coglione, perché, insomma, era lui che andava a ricercarlo ed era sempre lui a incuriosirsi della sua immaturità imbarazzante.  
Prima di scendere, Louis gli lanciò un'altra occhiata che trovò pronta quella del ragazzino. Lo vide chiaramente mentre lo salutava con una mano e un sorriso sghembo dipinto sul viso gioviale. E Louis quasi inciampò tra lo spazio vuoto della metro e il pavimento, a causa sua.  
Evitata la caduta, si maledì promettendosi di non prendere mai più quel mezzo infernale, fatto di tipi astuti pagati probabilmente dal Demonio in persona per coglierlo nella dannazione.  
Eppure sappiamo benissimo che Louis tornò il giorno dopo in quella metro, in quel vagone, a quello stesso orario. Il motivo lo sappiamo pure. Ma quando si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli si sedette affianco, quel Mercoledì, Louis acciuffò il giornale strappandoglielo dalle mani lunghe e affusolate, come se ci fosse della confidenza tra loro, benché non avessero mai parlato.  
Lesse il cruciverba, alla ricerca di qualcosa di utilizzabile.  
Ci mise il tempo di un mezzo tragitto da una fermata all'altra, ma quando trovò quel 17 orizzontale, il viso gli si illuminò birichino: "lo fa chi arruffiana il prossimo per i propri scopi". Il tipo tutto ricci, d'altro canto, lo guardava incuriosito e con un mezzo sorrisetto soddisfatto. Louis lo vide con la coda dell'occhio, e si sentì turbato dal modo in cui quelle iridi verdi lo stavano fissando giocose o come quelle labbra increspate, morse dai denti, attendessero la sua mossa.  
Poi scrisse: RIMMING. Ovviamente sbagliata. Poi gli riconsegnò il giornale, attendendo col capo dritto e il collo rigido la reazione. Lo sentì ridere di gusto e, senza sapere perché, si rilassò sorridendo divertito e inorgoglito.

"Piacere, Harry" gli avanzò una mano. Louis la fissò: era questo che voleva, no? Ci aveva pensato tutta la notte. "Louis" rispose, stringendogliela e andando finalmente contro a tutte le sue fobie.

"Ti va di aiutarmi con le prossime?" gli chiese Harry. Louis sorrise allietato "Con piacere" soffiò.

Due settimane dopo, in quel tragitto di mezz'ora, loro erano ancora lì. Due settimane dopo, Louis ebbe il coraggio di fare la sua richiesta.

"Se indovini il 15 verticale, ti invito a cena" avanzò, stuzzicando il desiderio di Harry di riuscire a guadagnarsi quell'appuntamento. Quando lesse, però, gli scappò una risata: "Grosso serpente".

E sul giornale, tra quelle caselle, andando oltre quelle consentite, Harry scrisse: "Spero il tuo, Louis"


End file.
